Cyclops
|-|Modern= |-|Jim Lee's Cyclops= |-|Phoenix Force Cyclops= |-|Dark Phoenix= Summary Cyclops, also known as Scott Summers, is the leader of the X-Men and one of Professor Xavier's first students - he and Jean Grey have been a couple for many years and although not allows getting along with some of the X-Men (such as Wolverine) Scott always tries to do his job professionally and with consideration for others, though this can make him come across as bossy at times to people that don't understand or appreciate his style of leadership. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. Likely 7-C '''to '''5-A with Optic Blasts | At least 4-B, possibly 2-A or Low 1-C | 2-A, possibly''' Low 1-C''' | 2-A, possibly''' Low 1-C''' Name: Scott Summers, Cyclops Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 20s or 30s Classification: Human Mutant | Host of the Phoenix Force Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Strength, Superhuman Speed, Energy Projection (Capable of firing beams of concussive force from his eyes, which originate from another dimension. The beams are not part of the electromagnetic spectrum, but they can be reflected off surfaces like visible light), Limited Resistance against Energy Projection (He is immune to the beams as well as the powers of his brother, Havok), Energy Absorption (He has a limited ability to absorb other types of energy attacks), He also has a superhuman ability to calculate trajectories and spatial geometry, allowing him to be very accurate with his attacks. Highly trained in martial arts | All existing superhuman powers increased, Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 4), Cosmic Awareness, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level physically. Likely Town level (Has carved paths into mountains, and blasted the top off of one) to Large Planet level '''with Optic Blasts (According to himself his energy blast at full power can rip a small planet in half, and has harmed the likes of Colossus with his beams at full power) | At least '''Solar System level (Easily overpowered Thor), possibly Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level (Has one fifth of the Phoenix Force. Comparable to Namor) | Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' (Superior to Scarlet Witch) | Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' (Fought against the combined efforts of the Scarlet Witch and Hope Summers (who had copied the powers of the Scarlet Witch), and only lost when he was convinced to give up the Phoenix. Considered himself “endless” and “boundless” compared to them. Prepared to ascend into the White Hot Room) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Wolverine). Speed of Light Attack Speed with Optic Blasts | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly Multiversal+ or Low Complex Multiversal | Multiversal+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiversal''' | Multiversal+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiversal''' Durability: Small Building level. Higher against certain types of energy attacks (For example, he can withstand his own optic beams, due to being immune to their effects) | At least Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level | Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' (Withstood the Scarlet Witch’s full power without damage) | Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' Stamina: Very High | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Range: Around 2,000 ft. (Sometimes shown to be greater) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Standard Equipment: Ruby Quartz visor to suppress his optic blasts, along with firing studs to release it. Also carries a jet pack Intelligence: Many years of combat experience against all manner of enemies, an excellent leader, strategist, and tactician, talented pilot, highly trained martial artist. Weaknesses: Cannot shut off his eye beams completely without closing his eyes, he wears special visors and glasses to compensate for this. It may be possible for him to control this, however, his eyes have become too reliant on equipment. | Can be harmed by Chaos Magic. Taking enough damage could cause the Phoenix Force to abandon him. Far more arrogant and overconfident than before. Key: Base | 1/5 of the Phoenix Force | 1/2 of the Phoenix Force | Dark Phoenix Note 1: *This profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version of Cyclops. *As a perpetual leader of sorts, most of the threads involving him also involve the support of his team, the X-Men, who represent a much greater pool of firepower and abilities than that of Scott by himself. *Here are some respect threads of him Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Zero (Mega Man X) (Mega Man (Franchise)) Zero's Profile (Mega Man X Era Zero was pit against Phoenix Force Cyclops. Speeds were equalized and both were bloodlusted.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:X-Men Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Pilots Category:Leaders Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1